Stjärnor, filtar och Sirius
by DA Regal
Summary: Om att ligga och titta på stjärnorna med Sirius på en filt, som kanske är gjord av siden. Eller är den? Om att försöka fråga Sirius om den gjord av siden, medans Sirius är väldigt distraherande. Väldigt distraherande. RemusSirius


**AN/ Lite fluff för folket! (Om Dove Apple Regal inte får skriva sin årliga fluff så får hon skrivkramp, och det vill vi **_**inte**_**, eller hur?) En lycklig liten fluff slash fic i Remus perspektiv som eh… är om att titta på stjärnorna med Sirius! (som om det inte var uppenbart av titeln, du får ursäkta Dove Apple Regal hon har sommarlov och är därför lite för glad för sitt eget bästa.)**

**Alla karaktärer tillhör också JK Rowling (va!? Gör de!? Ursäkta sommarlov som sakt)**

Titta på stjärnorna med Sirius

Liggande på en filt med Sirius tittande på stjärnorna milda sommarnätter, sådana sommarnätter när luften temperatur är precis så sval att man faktiskt inte tänker på vädret. När man glömmer att det någonsin fanns något som kyla eller extrem värme. Filten var egentligen alldeles för liten för att två femtonåriga pojkar ska få plats på den, därför ligger de båda halvt på varandra.

Filten de ligger på är inte som filtarna hans familj brukade använda när hans mamma tvingade ut dem på picknick för att låtsas att deras lilla familj var lyckliga. Vem hon försökte att lura förstår Remus inte, alla deras vänner och resten av deras familj skydde ju dem som pesten när han blev biten.

Den filten var stickig och vävd i något tjockt material som alltid fick honom att tänka på fattigdom. Den här filten är mjuk och får Remus att tänka på lyx, svala sommarnätter och Sirius. Det känns som om den är vävd av siden. Men det är ju absurt! Att köpa flera meter med siden för att lägga det dyrbara tycket på gräset och stirra på stjärnorna. Fast… Det låter faktiskt precis som Sirius, som hatar sin familj så mycket att han försöker göra slut på deras förmöget genom at köpa allt han ser som är kostsamt. Remus är dock inte säker om det är därför Sirius köper allt som skulle göra att, om Remus köpte det, att hans familj skulle få leva på halvfabrikat varm korv och ris i ett år. Han funderade ett tag om han orkade öppna munnen för att fråga varför han köpte så många dyra saker. Tillslut vann fråga eftersom det skulle ge Remus en vettig ursäkt att fånstirra in i Sirius ögon.

"Sirius är den här filten vävd i siden?" så nu har han frågat, nu slipper han ha den frågan i huvudet längre.

"Hur länge har du tänkt på att fråga det där?" skrattar Sirius fram, ursäkta fel ord, _fnittrar _Sirius fram. Varför fnittrar Sirius? Nu är han förvirrad igen! Tycker han att Remus är fånig, knäpp, konstig eller kanske, _kanske _kan han inte bara låta bli för att Sirius är _kär _i honom. Dåliga tankar! Remus hade ju kommit överrens med sitt sinne att han Inte Skulle Tänka Sådana Tankar.

"Hallå jorden till Remus, har du flyttat till stjärnorna där uppe skyn?" ropar Sirius och börjar på ett mycket _charmerande _sätt sparka honom på benen.

"Aj det där gör ont!"

"Bra, det var liksom meningen"

"Självbesatta problem unge" säger Remus men kan inte låta bli att le varmt mot Sirius, för Sirius huvud ligger på hans axel och han kan känna Sirius hår mot sin kind. Han känner _lukten _av Sirius hår också. Det här är lite för stackars Remus hormonstinna kropp så han sliter mycket ovilligt från synen av Sirius hand på hans mage (Åh gud! Försöker Sirius bli kysst? Eller kanske _vill _Sirius bli kysst av honom. Varför är livet så svårt?) och tittar på stjärnorna igen.

"Sirius"

"ja"

"Du har fortfarande inte svarat på min fråga"

"Vilken fråga?"

"Jag har bara frågat en" suckar Remus irriterad på Sirius guldfiskminne.

"Jag minns ingen fråga" säger Sirius uppenbarligen ljugande. Vänta, har Sirius hand börjat vandra?

"Vad sysslar din hand med!?" Utbrister Remus livrädd för, ja vad? Han är inte säker, _något _är han rädd för. Det är han säker på.

"Min hand är på ett självständighet eget uppdrag som är en topp hemlighet i Sirius Värld. Om jag röjer hemligheten så skulle jag komma i fängelse för högförräderi" fnittrar Sirius fram igen, och trots att han inte kan se Sirius längre eftersom han håller ögonen bestämt på himlen, så vet Remus att han ler.

"Vet du vilken av stjärnorna som är Sirius?" Frågar Remus för att distrahera Sirius. Sirius brukar alltid sluta med allt han sysslar med när man frågar frågor som på något sätt kan få Sirius att tänka på hans familj. Han vet att det är en elak metod att få någon att sluta med något, men han vet att om Sirius hand skulle få fortsätta vandra så skulle han rodna och då skulle allt väl vara uppenbart? Man säger ju att allt är tillåtet i krig och kärlek…

"Vet du varför du heter Remus?"

"Du svarar på frågan först"

"Vilken av frågorna?" Retas Sirius, åh Sirius tror att han är _så _irriterande när han beter sig så här. Men Sirius kan inte gå Remus på nerverna, nej det kan han inte. Inte. Bara för att han känner för att puta ut Sirius ut på det fuktiga gräset betyder det inte att han är irriterad på honom. Nej… Det betyder det inte.

Nu blir Remus påmind om att Sirius att han ligger med Sirius praktiskt _liggade på honom_. Fan! Sirius är varm och han kramar honom nästan. Det här går bara inte längre! Han vänder på huvudet för att fråga om filten är vävd av siden igen. Men misslyckas för Sirius ser så, tja het ut, att han helt enkelt omedelbart glömde bort allt han skulle säga.

"Vet du en sak Remus?"

"Mmbbllaa dallmmag" lyckas Remus intelligent få ut sig.

"Du har väldigt vackra ögon"

"llollgee mmmede?" svarar Remus i samma intelligenta stil som förut.

"Du har ett sånt kultiverat sätt att använda ord" skrattar Sirius fram och kysser honom.

Det är ingen speciell eller otrolig kyss. Men trots känns det som om Remus kommer svimma. När kyssen är slut, och Remus kom efter ett litet tag på att kyssa tillbaks, så vet han inte vad han ska säga. Så han säger vad han skulle säga från början:

"Är filten gjord av siden?" Och så kysser Remus Sirius igen.


End file.
